Freefall
"Freefall" is an eighth episode of the tenth season of ER. It was the final episode with Paul McCrane as Robert Romano as the helicopter crashes on the roof, sending it to the ambulance bay which results in casualties coming in the ER and the loss of one of their own. Plot A medical helicopter loses control and crashes from the roof down to the ambulance, causing death of one of their own and sending casualties coming to the ER. Susan fears the worst of one of the casualties. Romano files a serious complaint against Pratt and catches Morris smoking weed. Also, Luka enjoys Thanksgiving with Sam and Alex. NBC Description THANKSGIVING BRINGS FIRE FROM THE SKY RAINING DOWN ON SHORT-HANDED EMERGENCY STAFF: On Thanksgiving, the staff struggles with a shortage of doctors as Abby (Maura Tierney) treats an HIV-positive woman (guest star Amy Pietz) who thinks she might be pregnant while suffering from severe bleeding and an unexpected fiery holocaust in the sky threatens to engulf everyone in the hospital. Nearby, Dr. Lewis (Sherry Stringfield) is unaware that her "ex-husband" Chuck (guest star Donal Logue) was involved in the disaster. Elsewhere, Dr. Romano (Paul McCrane) threatens to file a serious complaint against the brash Dr. Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) and Romano continues to ride medical student/nurse Abby with tough medical questions even as she wonders about what Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) might be doing that same day in Africa. Laura Innes, Alex Kingston, Goran Visnjic, Sharif Atkins, Parminder Nagra, and Linda Cardellini also star. Synopsis To be added. Characters *Greg Pratt *Abby Lockhart *Susan Lewis *Robert Romano (Final regular appearance) *Luka Kovač *Samantha Taggart *Neela Rasgotra *Archie Morris *Michael Gallant *Kerry Weaver *Elizabeth Corday *John Carter Trivia *Ming-Na didn't appear in this episode, even though she was listed in the opening credits. *The episode received an Emmy Award nomination for "Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing for a Drama Series" (Kevin Casey & was also nominated for a Visual Effects Society (VES) Award for "Outstanding Visual Effects in a Television Series." Quotes :Luka: This is ridiculous. We have no beds, no staff and we're doing the work of the entire hospital. :Sam: Yep. Welcome to my world. :Romano (to Pratt about the patient, Morgan Westbrook): That guy is the biggest real estate developer in Chicago. :Pratt: Yeah, more like the biggest prick. :Romano': Now when you get a VIP patient, sometimes... :Pratt: You treat 'em the same as anybody else! He's not stable. :Romano: Well, if he has no solid organ injuries, I say he is stable. :Pratt: Well, then you're making a big mistake. He could have an ongoing hemorrhage. :Romano: My only mistake was continuing to allow you to practice medicine, Pratt. :Pratt: Wait a minute. You're willing to compromise patient care just so you can suck up to some rich guy? :Romano: No. We will determine objectively if he's able to be transferred and if he is... :Pratt: I'm not signing any transfer papers! :Romano: Well, you don't have to because you're no longer on the case. :Pratt: Oh, great. Then my name won't be mentioned in your malpractice suit when he bleeds to death. :Romano: Yeah and as far as I'm concerned, you no longer work here. :Pratt: Right. :Romano: No. I'm serious, Pratt. You just pissed me off for the last time. :Corday (about Morris): Is he squeamish? :Pratt: No, just stupid. :Romano' (to Pratt): You and I are meeting with Anspaugh and Weaver at the end of your shift. :Pratt: On Thanksgiving? :Romano: That's right. :Pratt: I guess this saves you from spending it alone. :Luka (to Abby): So Romano humiliated you? :Abby: I looked like an idiot. :Luka: He does that to everyone. :[As Abby & Dr. Coburn are disagreeing on an HIV-positive patient who might need a hysterectomy] :Romano: Ladies, please. Let me settle this catfight. Abby, you're wrong. :Abby: We were discussing uterus-sparing procedures. :Romano: On an HIV-positive woman? Why? :Dr. Coburn: Yeah, thank you, Robert. I can handle this. :Abby: She wants to have a baby! :Romano: Well, maybe this is God's way of saying "bad idea" :Abby: With a low viral load, the transmission rate is less than three percent. :Romano: Uh-huh, and the kid will be motherless by age 10. :Susan: Too bad it takes a disaster to whip this place into shape. :Mrs. Marshall (to Abby): The nurse never came with my medicine. :Abby: That's okay. I'm your nurse now. :Mrs. Marshall: I thought you were my doctor. :Abby: That was this morning. Now I'm your nurse. :Mrs. Marshall: This is a very strange hospital. :Abby: Tell me about it. :Neela (to Abby): Today was pretty amazing. I've never seen anything like it. I didn't think we could handle it, but we did. We did really well, we saved lives. It was like a roller coaster. I've always hated roller coasters, but I sort of can't wait for the next ride. : : : : : : :(Romano looks up at the crashing helicopter) :Romano: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Category:Episodes Category:Season 10